


Innocent Desire

by SayakasLittleBoxOfDreams



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Curiosity, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, Sleep Groping, Sleepovers, Smutty, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakasLittleBoxOfDreams/pseuds/SayakasLittleBoxOfDreams
Summary: A horny teenage Hop finds Miss Reader asleep on the floor in his bedroom after a particularly long movie marathon, and finds his brain racing with all sorts of thoughts and ideas.He would rather die than hurt her, but his love for her and curiosity over her body overflows and he gives in to his desires.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Reader, Hop (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [我慢出来ない/ "I can't stand it"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582886) by ｾ'/夕 / Serita. 



> This short story of sorts is LOOSELY based off of a short Japanese comic I read on a site called Pixiv. I added the association to this work, but this is only my third work on here so I have no idea how that works xD 
> 
> Please, let us assume the feelings are consensual, given that you're reading a reader-insert including Hop xD the two of you just have not confessed as of yet, lol. 
> 
> I would not publicly post something containing non-con, but I wanted to write something a little risque just to make things a tad exciting >u< we all know Hop is a good baby boy-o and wouldn't hurt a fly, so don't worry!
> 
> I also made it questionable as to whether or not Y/n is actually asleep during all of this so…. Dream away! ;) tell me your thoughts, lol! <3 
> 
> By the way, I have a lot of asterisks in this work, and that's purely because in the app that I use to write my stories, the asterisks change the font from normal to italic. So the asterisked words are in italics, and are therefore Hop's thoughts. Hope that isn't confusing or irritating!!
> 
> I wrote this while super tired, and it took me about an hour to write xD I was up until 3AM writing it! I had fun, but I also didn't take a lot of time to edit. Feel free to point out any mistakes/errors!

"Hey!"

"Hey Y/n! Are you awake?" 

He exclaimed in a whisper, looking over at his childhood friend. She laid curled up on her side in a half-ball shape, not too far from him. Although the movie was now over, he allowed the light of the tv act as his guiding light as he crawled over to check on Y/n. Hop found his face closing in a bit too close to hers. 

Her fist was curled up close to her lips, her breath softly billowing around it. She looked so relaxed, her eyebrows finally not being found in their usual focused, thoughtful expression. Her long lashes brushed against her cheeks, which looked even in the dimmer light of the room, adorned in an adorable shade of pink. The tan skinned boy blushed himself, finding that he was acting before thinking when he brushed a fallen strand of Y/n's beautiful (h/c) locks out of the way of her face. "The floor's nowhere to be sleeping, you know." He whispered to her sleeping body, smiling and puffing out a breath of laughter. "You're lucky you were set up to sleep over. You're a lucky girl, aren't you, Y/n?" His face flushed more deeply, the red reaching the tips of his ears. He loved the feel and taste of her name on his tongue, his lips. 

The two may have grown up together, but as they aged, Hop found it that she was so much more to him than that. She was the love of his life. And as they got older, and developed more and more into the adults they were becoming, he found himself more and more attracted to the girl he called his best friend. 

So beautiful. So smart. So protective, kind, loyal, silly. 

So…. Vulnerable, at times. 

Like right now. 

He found himself panting as he gently half-pulled, half-carried y/n to her sleeping place, the mattress on the ground. In his bedroom. 

Hop's large, warm hands lingered on Y/n's body long after he finished situating her on her bed. Her hands fell to the sides of her shoulders, the arms bent at the elbows. Her head, too, turned to the side. To the right, her head angled so that she could've been looking at him. He jumped in his spot on the floor in front of her, afraid that she had woken. Much to his relief, she was still asleep. 

*God, look at her lips….*

They were pink, plump and shiny with the coating of chapstick she was always applying. They looked so soft, so…..

*She wouldn't mind if he….?*

*No, surely she wouldn't. She wouldn't know.*

*She's asleep.*

"This is mean, this is so wrong…." He thought to himself, the guilty thoughts already swarming in his mind like dirty flies, despite him not even making a movement. 

His body acted for him. He was too hot, he felt antsy, tight, uncomfortable... 

He wouldn't feel better if he didn't do something about *it* 

The way he *felt*. 

*"I just want to indulge myself a little bit…. She won't mind. She loves me. We're best friends…. She trusts me. I won't hurt her…. I wouldn't dream of such a thing."* 

*"i'll indulge in my fantasy just a little bit, that's all.*

*just a little bit...* 

Gingerly, he held her left knee in his hand for just a moment, slowly spreading her legs to allow room for his much bigger body. 

Hop enjoyed being bigger than her. He was taller than her now, stronger than her, heavier than her…  
He used to be dependent on Y/n for a lot of things, but now it seemed the tables had turned, and Y/n was proving to him that she needed him more and more. 

Though it probably meant little to her, it brought a tingle of pride up his spine. To prove himself to her. To prove to her she needed him. To prove that he was useful, worthy. 

The purple haired young man crawled between Y/n's legs, shivering again when he felt her legs close around him, her knees now flush against his hips. 

*hell, when did my pants get so tight…?*

He let a shaky breath out from his nose. 

She whimpered at his touch. He nearly moaned in response. 

His hands felt up her legs from her knees. He thanked Arceus she was wearing a skirt. It was getting to be summer, and this meant inches and inches of soft, meaty skin. All his. Just for now…. 

Once Hop's hands found her hips, he gave an experimental squeeze. Y/n gave a squeaky, whiny whimper in reply, which made him breathe out a chuckling groan. Her hips had gotten a lot wider, and her body had really filled out as they've grown up…. 

He struggled to control his breathing, which had become labored. The crotch of his pants had gotten wet from his overexcitement, which embarrassed him. Especially in front of the girl he loved. But she would never know. He wouldn't let her. His hands got shakier as they moved upwards, just brushing against her lovely breasts. At school, Y/n was teased sometimes for her size, but Hop thought she was just wonderful. The perfect size, no matter how small or big she seemed. His breath lodged in his throat when he felt stiff peaks at the top of each of his crush's breasts. 

*did she like this?*

*could she feel him?*

He shuddered out a string of breaths, shivering from arousal, excitement, and fear all the same. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss on her neck. Another one. And another one. He suckled a little, his hands wandering down her sides to just barely nestle to the undersides of her hips in order to anchor himself above her. His fingertips brushed against her bottom, but that didn't bother him at all. 

"Mmmh!" 

Hop broke away, breath labored, his face scarlet. 

*frick, frick, FRICK!*

The young man studied his friend's face for clues of consciousness. 

Her eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like frustration, but much like him, she looked flushed in the face as well. Her shirt was lower-cut from around the neck, and he could see the flush spread to her shoulders.

He trembled in delight at the idea that she was excited too; wondering how much of this she was experiencing. 

Okay, he was almost done, he would only play just a little while longer… 

He would make her feel good too, just for a little while longer.... 

Struggling to tame his breath, Hop leaned down to the side of Y/n's neck again, but moved his efforts upward, to her ear. He licked the inside of it, in and around. He dragged the tip of his tongue up the curve of her ear, nibbling at the highest part. 

"Hnn!" 

He was panting and moaning under his breath, his joints feeling like jelly. At this rate, it was hard to keep himself from rutting and grinding her. His hormone-raged body just *begged* for that much more stimulus. 

Suddenly, Y/n shifted and was leaning subconsciously into his touch, her brows still knit together. Beautiful e/c eyes still shut. She looked so distraught, so needy… so angelic. He suddenly felt meaner than ever. Her breath was getting labored too, he could see her chest rising and falling, her warm breaths mixing with his. 

His topaz eyes lingered on her s/c toned face, her complexion like near perfect porcelain. Hop waited for her to settle before brushing his lips against hers. He didn't even think about it, he just *did*.He just had his first kiss. This was his first kiss. This was *her* first kiss! Whether she knew it or not! And he didn't even put any thought into it! But he relished it anyways, adoring how rough and firm his lips felt against her supple, baby soft lips.  
Once he broke away, he heard an angelic breath be released from Y/n's mouth, and he backed away, off of her. 

*Ah. I'm mean, I'm mean I'm mean…*

He cursed to himself, covering his eyes with his hands and throwing his head back. 

*I'm the worst, I'm a pervert, I'm evil….*

The angsty teenager lamented to himself, sneakily retreating away to the bathroom, where he took care of his badly needed business. Hop later returned to his bedroom, the dim light of the tv bathing Y/n in a flurry of indistinguishable colors. He carded a hand through his hair, standing frozen in the doorway when he saw Y/n pick her head up from the pillow.

"…Hop?" She murmured, looking up at him drowsily. She rubbed an eye with a closed fist. Hop's heart fluttered by the sight. 

"C'mere…." She breathed, raising her hand up and out to make a grabby motion in his direction. 

The professor-in-training felt his heart melt. Never was she ever this open with how she felt! She was usually very shy about showing outright displays of affection, though less uptight about it in private. But nevertheless! She had never directly and bluntly *asked* for attention before! Like a baby yamper, he was beside her, more than happy to oblige her. 

"Yes, Y/n? You okay?" He whispered, wanting to play it cool after what just happened. In a sleepy stupor, she nodded slowly, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid back down immediately. Her head slid snugly into the bridge between his neck and shoulder, and a lazy smile spread across her lips. 

First pulling the blanket up around the two of them, Hop wrapped his arms around Y/n firmly. And though his heart was racing, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep. 

Ah, his dreams were merging too much into reality….  
It made him question how much of this was a dream. Whether or not he was asleep himself, he wouldn't know until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes, and while in the bathroom, the reader notice a suspicious mark on her body. And now downstairs, getting ready to start the day, Hop is hardly awake enough to really process what the heck he did just the night before xD 
> 
> Questions and doubts get put into place 0-0 will these two shy airheads figure out that their feelings for each other are the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a tad lame. I'm already working on chapter 3, which will have some steamy fluff for y'all in there >w<
> 
> I'm almost certain that i'll be back to edit this to make it longer and add some more story development. I just thought that I would at least add SOMETHING so that my readers would continue to have at least a little interest in my stories~~ *blushes shyly* I didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long, either.

Y/n felt gentle nudges throughout the night, patches of warmth blossoming all over her body. It felt so good, she couldn't help but let out soft sighs and breathy moans. She felt so warm, so safe, so *right*. Her neck, chest, arms, stomach and hips sometimes filled with an unbearably hot, tingling electrical feeling that left her wanting more. Sensations that shot themselves into her core, causing her to rub her thighs together needily. She wanted to stay like that forever, in the grasp of the warm hands that held her so lovingly, clutching her like a precious treasure that could not be afforded to lose. She thought it was all a dream, and she found herself imagining it was Hop touching her like this. 

The young girl keened as long as the hands lingered, making their loving ministrations across her body, whimpering once they seemingly disappeared. She still felt warmth, but was left with an empty feeling, like a sentence left unfinished. Sleep returned to once again envelop her; and not too long after, the warmth as well. In her rest, she laid close to the warmth; nestling her body as close to it as she could, and returned to sweet dreams that she would not remember. 

Night passed, and it became morning. Sunlight seeping in from the window beamed across Hop's features, making him scrunch up his face with discomfort and irritation. One of his arms was bent at a slight angle, his hand held up above his head. The other was wrapped around Y/n, who was snugly nestled to his side, and had a tight grip on his tshirt. Slowly he turned, and noticed this fact for himself when he felt her beside him. His heart leapt up into his mouth, and he gasped in shock, jumping up and shuffling away from her in a flurry of embarrassment. His sudden movement and subsequent absence caused Y/n's head to flop onto the futon, the action further causing her to stir and wake up. She inhaled deeply before yawning and rubbing a sleepy eye as she slowly sat up. A soft giggle escaped the girl's mouth and she smiled at the boy who looked as if he was recovering from a heart attack. His eyes were scrunched up again, seeming troubled, and his hand was still clutched to his heart. 

"Oh, good morning Hop, silly thing…" Y/n commented, rubbing her eyes fully clear of sleep. She gently slapped her cheeks, and looked up to him, eyes gleaming. Hop really thought his heart would explode. She really was too cute!! He had been so scared that she would be disgusted to know she was so close beside him in sleep, or that she had some recollection of the events that transpired the night before. It puzzled the plum-haired boy to see that she didn't seem to mind at all. If she was fine, then he should be fine too. He resolved to calm himself down, and play it cool. If he didn't act guilty of anything, she wouldn't have anything to suspect of him, right? 

"Sorry, Y/n. Didn't mean to scare you there, or anything. I was just surprised to see you beside me like that, you know?" He smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. 

"Oh, bollocks. We slept together like that once and a while as little kids, so it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, I really like it!" She smiled happily, holding the futon's pillow in her arms. 

Hop felt like his face would explode, it got so hot. "O-oh, is that right?" He stuttered, smiling dorkily. "Good to know, I suppose…" A sweet shade of red ran its way across his warm brown skin. What a dummy he must have sounded like! He chastised himself inside of his head. 

Y/n giggled once more and stood up, speaking again. "Well, my dear, shall we go ahead and get breakfast on? I'm starving!! You should go down before me, I'm going to stop in the loo to freshen up a bit. I'm sure I look shambly after sleeping like that." She joked, heading to the bathroom that was directly to the left side of his bedroom door. 

"Leave it to Y/n to always be so nonchalant about everything…" Hop mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair and puffing out a laugh. "Not that she knew anything about what happened, right? I've got to stop assuming that she remembers…. I've got to stop being dodgy before it actually becomes a problem!" He lamented silently, deciding to shake everything off and head downstairs. 

~~~~

Now inside the sanctity of the bathroom, Y/n held her hands to her cheeks and blushed. Waking up so closely beside the one she loved had her heart racing. She could hardly believe she acted so smoothly and naturally about all of it! Scratch that, she truly could not believe she was so smooth about it at all! A true actor-worthy display! She shook her head back and forth. "Get it together, Y/n! You can't go back out there with all these butterfrees and cutieflies in your stomach! You don't wanna make it too obvious that you're absolutely head over heels for the kid!" She thought to herself, now looking into the mirror. She sighed softly, tousling her soft locks of (h/l) (h/c) hair to make it look more neat. "Not that he'd ever notice, he's too stupid." She breathed a laugh, her eyes widening and her breath stopping when she noticed something on her neck. A tiny red splotch presented itself just above the junction between her shoulder and neck. Her thoughts immediately rushed to the night before. 

The sensations of blossoming heat all over her body, the tight grips, the lengthy petting session, everything. The situation was clouded over by the depths of slumber, but Y/n could vaguely pick out fragments of steamy memories of having been touched, quite a bit. She stood stock still, feeling electricity ricochet all over her insides. Was Hop so daring as to do such a thing? To mark her body while she was asleep? Part of her was upset that he would assume that such a thing would be acceptable, and the other was disappointed that she wasn't awake to fully experience his ministrations. But this was assuming he had done anything at all. Y/n shook her head once more, erasing her head of the thought. Hop was a dense, innocent young man. He was far too flighty and simple-minded to have such feelings or desires. Surely not for a dear childhood friend such as she. She giggled softly at herself for getting so riled up over a tiny mark. It could be anything!

Patting her clothes out smooth and taking care of her other business, Y/n proceeded to leave the bathroom and hurry back downstairs to once again be at the side of her best friend. 

~~~~  
No one was actually home, which Hop only found slightly out of the ordinary. Leon, being the new leader of the Battle tower and all, was busy running that. His Dad was at work, which left his mum likely out doing a spot of shopping or something of the like. No matter! It meant he and Y/n could make breakfast together without any interruption or teasing from his family members. 

He peeked into the fridge, scoping out with his sleepy eyes something he hoped could contend as a breakfast ingredient. A soft tapping on the linoleum floor tiles in the kitchen had Hop jumping up in fear, almost hitting his head on the bottom of the freezer door in succession. "Yaahh!" He yelped. An amused "meeehh!" Came back to him as a response. Hop's face fell from his look of shock to one of embarrassed incredulity. "Oh, Wooloo… of course it's you!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. 

Skidding around the corner and wrapping her arms around Hop's waist was none other than Y/n herself, only serving Hop a double dose of shock and surprise. "Y/n~~!" He whined, smacking at the hands around his middle playfully. "Not you too!!! it's crazy early for all this!!" 

Y/n rubbed the back of her head much like the happy-go-lucky boy in front of her, signaling as an apology to the boy. "Sorry Hop… I just wanted to hug you was all…."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't wanna be scared to death while you do it." He grumbled, pouting playfully while crossing his arms.   
The brunette girl stuck her tongue out a bit in a bashful manner, feeling goofy. "Sorry, Hop…" she apologized once more. Hop quickly broke his grumpy act with one of his dazzling grins, gripping Y/n's heart with just the sight alone. He noogied the top of her head playfully, chuckling. "Hehe, just playin' with you, mate. Let's get the breakfast on, yeah?"

Y/n let out a sound of humorous discontent as Hop rubbed her hair out of its smoothed, neat state; next standing back up straight and nodding, following his lead to make just a plain egg on toast.

"Hey, by the way~" Y/n sing-songed. She pointed to a tiny, splotchy red mark on her neck. "Do you have any idea where this might've came from? I was freshening up in the loo when I caught sight of this curious little thing in the mirror. I must've gotten it while asleep last night. Might you have a clue?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n walks over to Sonia's lab with Hop to drop him off for the day, only to be stopped by Sonia herself at the door to the lab. An onslaught of teasing commences, leaving Y/n with a lingering curiosity about the mark on her neck.

A/N: I feel kinda gross over the idea that I could have been thought of as writing a couple of 15 year olds into slightly lewd situations. That's like lowkey not kosher. So here I am stating that these kids are about 17-19, your pick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Hop wasn't awake before, he certainly was now. At the sight of the VERY obvious love-bite, the guilt-ridden boy felt as if his eyeballs popped out from the shock of it all. It wasn't just red, it transitioned into a deep purple right in the middle. *Was it that bad earlier??* Struggling to keep down a bout of awkward laughter, he coolly leaned an elbow on the edge of the kitchen counter. He pulled once again at the collar of his shirt, to no avail, as he was wearing his usual black V-neck t-shirt. 

"Looks like nothing more than a bug bite to me, Y/n. I wouldn't waste the time to think about it if I were you." 

Being the ever-oblivious little angel she was, Y/n fully accepted that answer with a neutral smile and a soft shrug. "Huh. Alright. It doesn't hurt or itch though. Maybe I'm just lucky!" She giggled. 

Upon having a genius thought on how to derail the conversation further, Hop snapped his fingers together. "I've just remembered I gotta go into the lab today! We oughta hurry up with breakfast here, cause we--well, at least I-- have a long day ahead!" 

Y/n's face fell, and her arms fell limply at her sides. "Oh man, no shrine visit today then?" She questioned, a softly disappointed tone to her voice. Hop simpered sympathetically at her, patting her on the head. "I shouldn't be gone all day, Y/n! Chin up! If we've got time, we can maybe go out for a little while after dinner or something!" He consoled her, blushing warmly at his own words. 

"Maybe we'll even see Zacian and Zamazenta there." He continued, reaching for any other topic besides his rampant feelings for his friend. 

"Ooh! Maybe!" Y/n smiled, her hands held in excited little fists at her chest. A moment of silence fell between the two, Y/n deciding to speak again. "Well, shall I walk over to the lab with you? don't want you to be late or anythin'", she said. "Hey yeah, that'd be great!" Hop smiled, putting his arms behind his head like he always did when relaxed. "If you want to, that is." He countered. "I don't want to inconvenience you by having you walk past your house and all." Y/n giggled and found her face to be heating up, despite not knowing why she was reacting the way she was. Hop was just a really sweet friend, right? He was just being considerate of her, just like she was of him. "Not at all, Hop, you silly thing! You're my childhood friend, my closest friend, I'd do anything for you!" 

Although not considering the full implication of his friend's words possibly portraying she had no romantic feelings for him, Hop blushed happily at what he had heard from Y/n. "And I'd do the same." He responded joyfully, but still calmly. Now in a comfortable silence, the two got ready to leave, taking their mobile breakfasts along with them. Opening the door, Hop turned his head and held his hand out for Y/n, with the smallest degree of a smile gracing his face. The action came with no full consideration of what the gesture meant; he merely acted on what felt most natural at the time. Y/n stopped back for a moment, mouth agape, hands slightly up in a gesture of surprise. "Oh!" She breathed. With very slight hesitance, she takes his hand in hers. The two share a soft chuckle. 

Neither of them realized how quickly the natural gesture would slide into heated embarrassment. They wouldn't notice that the other was looking away from them either; considering their faces were in completely opposite directions. But at the same time, neither party wanted to let go. They've both had previous romantic partners, but their feelings for their partners in their younger, more immature years had nothing on the burning love that was finally coming to a head. 

Deciding to play her "cool", more aloof card again, Y/n was the first to turn her head back to face her friend. The walk wasn't very long; in fact, they were almost to Wedgehurst that very moment. Just because it was short, didn't mean it had to be finished out in an absolutely awkward silence. She smiled softly, catching Hop's attention and making him jump. 

*"Does she suspect something???"* Hop cried out in his mind, his guilty conscience coming in for another round. 

"Do you have anything there at the lab that you can eat for lunch? You've gotta have something in you to keep your brains going!" Y/n exclaimed, her face deadpanning in a soulless expression as she processed the completely nonsensical pile of words that had just effortlessly spilled out of her mouth. 

Laughing partially in a mix of many reactions-- Her adorable, incredibly lamely worded sentiment, Y/n's resultant facial expression, and the idea that she was as embarrassed and excited as him-- Hop was able to break a little from his avoidant embarrassment and give her side eyed glance, fit with a smile. 

"You can be real daft sometimes, Y/n, Y'know that?" He grinned, Y/n doubling over in embarrassment while giving him an exhausted, defeated expression. "Ya think I couldn't tell??" She bounced back at him, unable to hold back a grin and laugh of her own. 

"Ahhh, who do you think I get it from, Mr. *Oh-so-confident?"* she teased, poking at Hop's chest with her free hand. Hop raised his free hand in a sign of giving up, his eyebrows knit together in a slightly puzzled, slightly hurt manner as he continued to smile. 

"Ah, jeez, ya bully! I get it!" He conceded, faking exasperation. The two shared yet another hardy giggle, before sighing in unison. 

In their little game of back-and-forth, they had dropped each other's hands subconsciously. The sudden loss of warmth and comfort was also noted subconsciously within their hearts. 

"So anyways, answer my question." Y/n told him as they stopped in front of the massive purple and white Lab.   
"…If you would, please." She added quickly, not wanting to sound overbearing or bossy. 

"What was it again?" Hop questioned, scratching the side of his head in a gesture of forgetfulness. 

"You really forgot??!?!" 

"Hahaha, of course not. I didn't actually think of bringing anything along. I just didn't want to admit it at first." Hop rubbed the back of his head in defeat. 

Y/n giggled cutely at Hop's bashful honesty. He was such a pure, innocent boy. "Well, I'll gladly make you something and bring it over if you'd like." She offered, holding her hands behind her back in an attempt to look cute. 

"Would you really??" The plum haired young man gasped excitedly, his topaz eyes glittering. Y/n couldn't help but smile, smitten with his absolutely charming personality.  
"You wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course not! I mean, as long as you've got something in mind." The h/c haired girl replied.

"Will you make me that spicy-sweet decorative curry you always make?? It's literally the greatest!" He did a little jump, pumping his fist in the air. 

His stomach was practically grumbling already! 

*He gets so excited when talking about food sometimes!! Ahhh, how cute!!!!* Y/n fangirled.

The sound of the door of the lab swinging open brought an abrupt end to their conversation.

"IF you guys WOULDN'T mind…!" A feminine voice exclaimed, half sarcastic, half impatient. The two young adults yelped in surprise at the sudden noise, jerking their heads towards the source. Sonia stood in the doorway, grinning coyly, folding her arms in front of her blue tank top fitted chest. "Your little cutesy-cutesy act right in front of the lab has gone on for waaaay too long! I've got some bloody good data on energy readings, and I need SOMEBODY to help me decode them!" The slightly older woman nagged teasingly. The act would have normally made Y/n laugh, but Sonia's initial comment brought a rosy color to her s/c cheeks. Not only hers, but Hop's as well. 

"Hey you!" The curly redhead pointed at Hop. "Yeah you! Quit staring all googly eyed at your girl and get in here!" jabbing her thumb back behind her shoulder, indicating the inside of the lab. The two younger adults shared a shocked, defeated glance with the other. 

"Uhm, Sonia, we're not--!" 

Unable to contain her excitement over her newly discovered findings, Sonia quickly walked over to Hop and began to push him towards the lab. All the purple haired boy could do was wave apologetically in Y/n's direction. "Sorry to steal your man from you Y/n, but this is important stuff! i'll be sure to return him to you by sundown tonight though, don't you worry!" She laughed, feeling particularly good about herself for being so smooth with all of her joking that day. For someone as level-headed and logically minded as her, teasing and joking didn't come as naturally sometimes. Having spent so much time growing up with Leon, though, made it so that she was able to crack a few wise lines here and there. 

Attempting to act as if Sonia's words were not having any sort of effect on his racing heart, Hop called out to Y/n. "I-I'll be waiting for the food! See ya later, Y/n!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a really hard time figuring out what to do with this story! It wasn't supposed to be more than a one-shot initially, but I found myself just writing more and more! It's really hard to transition into hot and heavy stuff without it being super awkward and unnatural/unrealistic XD I want it to be ~tastefully~ smutty, if anything. 
> 
> Again, I'm leaving at least SOME sort of entry here, to hopefully satisfy my readers a little bit while I figure out what to do with this dang thing ;^; It's also hard to balance my passions like this and drawing when I have work AND school to worry about!!


End file.
